Various designs of quick acting closures and latches have been utilized on pressure vessels and/or containers in vacuum system. The commonly used current latching systems use manually operated wing nuts on tie rods attached to container/tank shell.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,066,140 discloses a container door and container door latching and sealing system used to seal a container of a vacuum system.
These types of latching systems are labor intensive, specifically when used in sealed container on trailers or trucks, as opening of door requires crew to be at the back of truck/trailer (tank), where they can be exposed to danger of uncontrolled door motion under residual internal tank pressure. The demand to frequently obtain access to pressure vessels and/or under vacuum containers has been increasing, thereby enhancing the need for a safe closure that provides quick opening and closing/sealing capabilities.
Therefore, there is a need for a latching system for a container in a vacuum system that obviates or mitigates one or more limitations of the prior art.
This background information is provided to reveal information believed by the applicant to be of possible relevance to the present invention. No admission is necessarily intended, nor should be construed, that any of the preceding information constitutes prior art against the present invention.